


Doe! A Deer

by MimsyStigg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimsyStigg/pseuds/MimsyStigg
Summary: Snape gets a pet...





	Doe! A Deer

He wasn’t exactly happy about the arrangement: the animal brought with her too many painful memories but at least he would have company... 

Even if it was just a deer.

“Severus, she needs you.” Albus had begun. “I am an old man. I do not have time to feed and walk her. It is not fair she stays with me.”

Professor Snape had scowled, his eyes narrowing on the young deer standing at Dumbledore’s side. He was almost certain the old man was doing this to torture him: to remind him of Lily: of what he had done.

“Then release her.” He said coldly. “She’s a wild animal Albus. Not a pet.”

Dumbledore shook his head. 

“She won’t go.” He said. “She refuses to leave the castle and I won’t force her. It is not my way.”

Professor Snape sneered. “With an attitude like that, I’m surprised the castle isn’t brimming with strays.”

Then he paused, as if in thought. “If I agreed to keep her where would she live?”

“Her name is Yara.” Dumbledore said happily. “And I’m sure your chambers will do fine. As long as she gets plenty of walks and enough to eat she is really quite an agreeable creature.” He smiled and petted the deer softly.

“Have you checked her for magic?” he asked warily. “I don’t want to take her in only to find she was the animagus of a Death Eater all along. Though I must say I can’t imagine Bellatrix Lestrange turning into a deer.”

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. “Indeed. And I have checked her thoroughly I assure you. There is no trace of magic. She is safe Severus.”

Professor Snape still looked watchful but he crouched to the floor and held out his hand for the deer who trotted quietly towards him.


End file.
